1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally concerns a personal assistant feature on a user device. More particularly, the present invention concerns obtaining customizable status updates from the personal assistant.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital intelligent personal assistant software application (e.g., personal assistant) is commonly run on a smart phone or intelligent device. Personal assistant applications may respond to user input, including, for example, voice-based input, often taking the form of a query or command. Based on the received user input, a personal assistant application may perform tasks by utilizing location awareness and accessing information stored on the smart device and web services. In doing so, the application appears to answer questions, make recommendations, and perform other actions. A personal assistant may perform pointed actions in response to user commands, including, for example, sending a message to a particular person or scheduling a specific meeting at a specific time in a calendar. Existing personal assistant applications respond to an increasing number of commands, which makes it challenging for a user to keep up with all of the available commands and thus to take advantage of all of the personal assistant's functions.
Existing personal assistant applications do not, however, provide customizable status updates that obviate the need to input multiple individual questions or commands. There exists a need to provide compound status updates via a personal assistant running on a user device, the status updates customizable to an individual user's needs.